


Sign Language

by Scarlett_Widow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, biggest hit from my tumblr, this was one I was dying to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Widow/pseuds/Scarlett_Widow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye taught sign language to Captain to every time Natasha and Bucky began to chat in Russian, they could talk without anyone understand them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Language

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon was a success in my tumblr and I hope it stays nice here too!

It didn't take as much as Clint had expected and if it had something the Avenger could do perfectly was an evil plan of revenge!

No, no! It's not what you are thinking! Hawkeye has not gone to the villains' side, no! He makes plans for revenge, but it is always against his own friends (ih, it sounded so wrong!)

Let me explain better what has happened:

If there was one thing that really angers both Hawkeye as Captain America was when Natasha and Bucky started to talk in Russian and neither could understand half of what was said.

The first few times, of course it wasn't on purpose. But in time, they started talking more frequently, always with secret chatter, that, even if it were to trigger more their boyfriends than do anything else, was having much effect.

So Clint had an idea that could rival the "prank" of the two: he decided to teach sign language to Steve and when the four were together and Natasha and Bucky began to chat in Russian, the two would talk by signs. Natasha knew the little of sign language, but what Clint taught the Captain was more complex.

Then, it was the time they were planning, Natasha and Barton were dinner at Bucky and Steve's house and everything was going well, the four of them talking, drinking wine, delighting a delicious chicken pie, ice cream for dessert... When they started...

Natasha turned to Bucky and said something in Russian that made the brunette giggle and almost spit the wine that was in his mouth. He nodded excitedly and answered, also in Russian, raising his glass toward the spy, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

Clint and Steve looked at each other to put their plan into action, talking with hands those two had already gone too far with that joke. Bucky and Natasha were surprised by that.

"Since when do you know sign language, Steve?" Natasha asked, raising her eyebrows and the blonde laughed.

"Clint has taught me" he explained, as if it was nothing, turning to Hawkeye and saying on signs that that plan was brighter than he imagined. Barton nodded, a smug smile, also responding with his hands that now they were even.

"Since when has he taught you?" Bucky asked, sounding a little jealous.

"A few weeks" Clint answered and the Barnes glared at him, making the other laugh. "No need to worry, Barnes, I don't intend to steal it from you! He's all yours" he teased.

"I wasn't worried about it, Barton" Bucky answered, grumpy.

"Of course not ..." Natasha mocked, laughing.

Bucky looked at her, raising his eyebrows, uncomfortably and she shrugged. It seemed that slowly that cohesion of the two was collapsing. It wasn't necessarily what Steve and Clint want, but if the two stop a little disturbing them, it isn't hurt.

"Who wants more wine?" Steve offered, opening a new bottle, trying to lighten the heavy mood that it had cooled their dinner. "More ice cream, Nat? Clint?"

"Yep" Natasha resumed her tranquility. "Wine and ice cream!" she joked.

"Just ice cream for me, Steve" Barton answered. "Somebody needs to get back driving".

"I drive better drunk than sober you, my love!" Natasha teased him.

"I'm not going against what you say, my love!" he said and the four laughed.

Steve looked at Bucky and he still looked uncomfortable, but he understood the message. The blonde offered more ice cream and his boyfriend agreed.

Dinner follows very well all the way after that little turbulence that the Hawkeye's little joke had caused.

When the two friends left and Steve and Bucky finally found themselves alone, the brunette pulled his boyfriend's waist to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed and getting over him.

"What you did was dirty, you know, huh, Steve?" he said, kissing his boyfriend neck slowly.

"You deserve it, don't youknow , James?" Steve teased.

"Tied?"

Steve smiled and pulled the perfect face of his lover, sealing their lips.

"You wish"


End file.
